


What's old is new again

by angstbot



Category: DSQ - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: anything could happen, DSQ





	What's old is new again

There was a certain delicious tension that prickled the skin when one was around a former lover, Regina had decided. The memory of her gasps or the way she tasted or the bite-shape of her teeth would come to mind unbidden, a little spike of arousal in an otherwise quotidian conversation.

Being alone with two former lovers at once gave twice as many things to recall, and with both of them looking at her like that, the sense that anything could happen had her saying, not quite casually, “You know, we have the house to ourselves.”

“And you want us to take you to bed,” Maleficent shot back immediately, never one for the human habit of pretense.

“Both of us?” Emma asked, turning to Mal.

“Yes. Up for a challenge, young one?”

“So you’re just going to decide this between you?” Regina teased.

Maleficent snorted. “As if you hadn’t already decided.”

“She has a point. Your nipples are hard and you’re doing that shifty thing you do when your panties are wet,” Emma observed.

That, of course, was the downside of former lovers, particularly two who knew her body inside out. And oh, did she want them inside her sooner rather than later.

“Fine, I’m aroused.” She smiled as inspiration struck. “So meet me in my bedroom or I’ll start without you,” she challenged, then poofed herself away.

Before long, Regina felt her fourth orgasm of the evening rushing up fast. Maleficent was sucking her clit hard and Emma was astride her face now, because the last time had been the other way around. She’d been worshiped and face-fucked. She’d fingered and been fingered. She would sleep soundly tonight and feel it in the morning. She was very sure that hot nights with new-again lovers were the best of all.  


End file.
